RON: Ray Of New hope
by Auror Ron Alan Weasley
Summary: Molly Weasley remembering the birth of her youngest son. do read and review.
1. Chapter 1

RON: Ray Of New hope

Disclaimer: I am not JKR. I wish I was but sadly I am not. And I don't own any of these wonderful characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions now. So yes I am just another HP fanfic writer who is attempting to write a fanfic.

A.N: Well here I am back again with another fanfic. Please read and review. Contractive criticism is welcomed but please don't flame at me. And English is not my mother tongue so bare with me if there is some mistakes.

Chapter 1

Molly Weasley was worried sick. She hasn't got any news of her youngest son; Ron and his friends; Harry and Hermione since they disappeared from Bill's wedding. Though she doesn't know exactly what they are up to but she is sure it is very dangerous.

She was so worried and to keep her mind off she chose to do her house work muggle way. As she was dusting the furniture her eyes fell on a old photograph hanging on the wall.

She approached spot and took the photo frame off the hook. She looked at it closely and saw in it she was standing under a tree holding a one week old Ron. She would kiss his forehead once then look up and smile at the camera. Her eyes glistered with tears as she remembered the day when her youngest son was born.

A.N:Its a small chapter. But I would update would be two more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: and here is the new update. So far I didn't get any reviews though. Please mates if you guys read my fic then please please pretty please leave a review. Enjoy the story.

And Italics means flash Back. Thought you should know.

Chapter 2

_Those were dark time. The Dark Lord was at his full power then. Those who dared to oppose him had only one fate awaiting them and that was death._

_The Weasleys were one of the few pureblood families who were against The Dark Lord's ideas and obviously that caused them to live under a constant threat. But still the Weasley's lived a happy if ender the roof of the Burrow._

_It was a stormy Friday night and a very pregnant Molly Weasley was lying wide awake. It was three in the morning and she just could not fall asleep. There were various things on her mind. She kept on tossing and turning in the bed._

_Arthur being a light sleeper noticed his wife's discomfort and asked her with concern dripping from his voice-'Mollywobbles are you alright? Is there something bothering you dear?'_

_The room was dark so Molly could not see Arthur's face but she turned towards him and said in a small voice-'Do you think it is right time to have a baby Arthur?'_

_-'What do you mean dear?'_

_-'I mean with all these uncertainties, fears and threats what kind of future would we be offering to this new child?' She wrapped her arm protectively around her swollen stomach._

_Arthur placed his hand on hers and spoke in a assuring voice-'The same kind of future we are offering to its elder brothers. We will give it our love, care, high values and a loving family who would stick to each other through thick and thin. I think that will be enough to assure a bright future for our this unborn child.'_

_-'Do you think we have enough money to provide for all eight of us?'_

_-'I think we have enough 'love' and for me that is more important than money' Arthur kissed Molly on her lips and then added 'and as for money 'like I have told you earlier, we would manage.'_

_-'Do you think its gonna be a girl this time?' I sure wish it is a girl this time. I am so tired having boys every single time.'_

_-'We would love it all the same won't we Mollywobbles? It doesn't matter to me if its a boy or a girl. For me its another creation of our undying love for each other.' Arthur planted a soft kiss on Molly's lips once again._

_-'I know dear. But still…Do you think its gonna be a girl this time?'Molly asked hopefully._

_But before Arthur could answer her question her water broke. _

_A.N: And in next chapter our favourite red head will be born. I am hoping this time I would get some reviews. Do review please._


End file.
